tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Gem Armor
Gem Armor is the most advanced and expensive armor in Equivalent Exchange. While it does have an extremely high level of defense, it falls behind Quantum Armor, due to the fact that it is vulnerable to explosions at point blank range and Diamond Warhammers. However, Gem Armor offers many more offensive abilities and utilities, such as jetpack-like flight, though this feature is buggy in SMP. In this sense, the abilities of Gem Armor bridge the defensive gap between itself and Quantum Armor. It is made by combining different Power Items with Red Matter Armor. Perhaps the most notable and expensive of these is a fully charged Klein Star Omega, which is required by every piece of the armor, and is entirely consumed in the process. The full set is worth a total of 324,727,942 EMC, which is equivalent to 4,404.4 full stacks of Diamond Block. Strengths Gem Armor yields a large amount of damage reduction over standard Red Matter Armor. A player using a Red Katar will deal no damage to someone wearing a full set of Gem Armor, including when using the area-of-effect slash feature. Archangel's Smite deals no damage against players wearing Gem Armor as well. Each piece of the Armor comes with its own useful effects, and a player with an entire set will be granted a whole suite of powerful abilities. Note that a player does not have to wear the full set to use the all the abilities (tested in SMP). Weaknesses This armor's main weakness is explosions. One nuke, 3 TNTs, or a Charged Creeper at point blank range will kill a player in full Gem Armor. It is also vulnerable to other players in Gem Armor, as it has an explosion feature that does a lot of damage at point blank range. A Diamond Warhammer can also kill a player wearing Gem Armor in one hit. However, due to the difficulty of aiming it and Gem Armor's increased defense, this is very difficult to pull off. It should also be worth noting that care must be taken when walking around with the armor's offensive abilities enabled, as it is extremely easy to destroy a portion of your house if you accidentally press the wrong button. Abyss Helmet The Abyss Helmet is crafted with a Red Matter Helmet, a full Klein Star Omega, an Evertide Amulet, and a Soul Stone (make sure the Soul Stone isn't activated). All items are consumed in the process, except the Evertide Amulet. The Abyss Helmet has two abilities: *'Passive:' Breathe underwater indefinitely. *'Offensive:' Press R''' to shoot lightning at what the crosshair is aiming at. Ready your offensive abilities by pressing 'V, '''while not holding an item from Equivalent Exchange. When done successfully, the message "Abyss Helmet Offensive Active" will appear. Note that when using the offensive abilities, there does not need to be a direct line of sight to the sky. The effect also will not work if you are holding another item from EE. To strike a mob, you must look at the ground or a wall near it and not the mob itself. Your air meter will still deplete, but it will not dip below one bubble no matter how long you stay underwater. The Abyss Helmet is worth 80,756,326 EMC. Infernal Armor The Infernal Armor is crafted with a Red Matter Chestplate, a full Klein Star Omega, a Volcanite Amulet, and a Body Stone. All items are consumed in the process, except the Volcanite Amulet. The Infernal Armor has two abilities: *'Passive: Complete invulnerability to fire and lava. *'Offensive:' Press C''' to create an area-of-effect explosion around you. Ready your offensive abilities by pressing '''V, '''while not holding an item from Equivalent Exchange. Pressing '''C at any time after this when the armor is equipped will cause an explosion roughly equivalent to a Nova Catalyst. Just like with other Equivalent Exchange explosives, all affected blocks appear right over the player in a black ball. Passive abilities are always on, meaning the fire and lava invulnerability is active all the time. The Infernal Armor is worth 82,573,216 EMC. Gravity Greaves The Gravity Greaves are crafted with Red Matter Greaves, a full Klein Star Omega, a Watch of Flowing Time, and a Gem of Eternal Density (make sure to toggle your Gem of Eternal Density off with G''' - the color should go from blue to black). The Gravity Greaves have two abilities: *'''Passive: Press and hold Shift 'to greatly increase your free falling speed. *'Offensive: '''Press and hold '''Shift to slow and repel approaching mobs within a 5 block radius. Ready your offensive abilities by pressing V, '''while not holding an item from Equivalent Exchange. When done successfully, the message "Gravity Greaves Offensive Active" will appear. Note that in the latest version of Tekkit Classic, pressing '''Shift will NOT increase falling speed, unless the offensive abilities are on. The Gravity Greaves are worth 81,489,152 EMC. Hurricane Boots The Hurricane Boots are crafted with Red Matter Boots, a full Klein Star Omega, and two Swiftwolf's Rending Gales. The Hurricane Boots have two abilities: *'Passive:' Immunity to fall damage while not sprinting. *'Movement:' Quickly ascend by holding Jump, fall more slowly, always sprint while on the ground, and travel faster while in the air. Pressing G''' readies the movement abilities and allows you to begin to start using them. Passive abilities are always active. The hurricane boots allow you to travel significantly faster both horizontally and vertically than flying items such as Swiftwolf's Rending Gale and the Ring of Arcana, but the rings offer creative mode-style flying that makes it much easier to build with them than if the player uses the boots. IMPORTANT NOTE: Some or all movement abilities may not function correctly in Survival Multiplayer. They also may not work if you are running the development build in survival singleplayer. Should an SMP server have auto-kick flyers on, players using the Hurricane Boots may be kicked for cheating. The Hurricane Boots are worth 79,909,248 EMC. Total Abilities '''Passive: *Breathe underwater indefinitely (Abyss Helmet) *Complete invulnerability to fire and lava (Infernal Armor) *Immunity to fall damage while not sprinting (Hurricane Boots) * Never take hunger damage (Full set) Offensive: *Press R''' to shoot lightning at what the crosshair is aiming at (Abyss Helmet) *Press '''C to create an area-of-effect explosion around you (Infernal Armor) *Press and hold Shift to slow and repel approaching mobs within a 5 block radius (Gravity Greaves) Protective: *Press and hold Shift '''to greatly increase your free falling speed (Gravity Greaves) '''Movement: *Quickly ascend by holding Jump, fall more slowly, always sprint while on the ground, and travel faster while in the air (Hurricane Boots) Bugs Gravity Greaves are invisible when you wear them, in all texture packs. This is visual only and all abilities still function normally. When you remove the Infernal Armor then you can see that the Gravity Greaves appear as "sleeveless" Infernal Armor and a smaller version of the Hurricane Boots. Category:Equivalent Exchange Category:EE Armor Category:EE Power Items Category:Utility Armors